


Darling Daughter

by life_is_righteous



Series: Half-Elven [2]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Family Feels, Peredhel reader, half-elven reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 05:16:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13139841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/life_is_righteous/pseuds/life_is_righteous
Summary: After your wedding to Thorin, you notice that your father doesn't seem to pleased. You go over to him to see why.





	Darling Daughter

You watch your father as the celebration carries on. You had just gotten married to Thorin and you thought your father would’ve been happier, but he seemed sadder than usual. Your siblings were dancing away with the other elves, Arwen had even snuck in a few dances with Fili. Your family was happy. All except for your ada.

You move to stand, but you feel a hand stop you. You turn to look at Thorin and he looks afraid. As if you would not return to him. You smile and bend over to press a kiss to his temple. 

“I’m just going to have a word with my father. That is all, love,” you tell him and he nods, letting you go. 

You make your way, through the throng of dancing people. You are jostled a few times, but you continue your advances. You finally reach your father, smiling happily.

“Ada,” you say, gaining his attention. 

Lord Elrond smiles at you, holding out his arms. You immediately walk into them, relishing the hug.

“What is it my dear child,” Elrond asks, pulling back. “Well, you seem unhappy. I hope it is not because of me,” you reply, grabbing both of his hands with yours. 

His frown appears quickly before disappearing. 

“Well, if I’m being honest. I am simply afraid,” He tells you and you cock your head to the side. 

“And why is that?” You ask him. “Because you can choose the mortal life and I am sure you will and I don’t think I can stand to watch you die,” he tells you and you sigh. 

You completely forgot about it. You had not questioned becoming mortal for almost two years. You were so caught up in your courtship that it just slipped your mind that you were indeed half mortal and half elf and that you could choose what life you wanted to live. 

You look at your father. He looked absolutely heartbroken, but what were you supposed to do? If you choose a mortal life, you live as long as Thorin does, maybe even a few years longer, but If you choose the immortal life, you watch Thorin die. It was a lose-lose situation. 

“Ada. I want to let you know that I will always be here in your heart. No matter what. If I pass into Mahal’s Halls or roam this earth until I decide to sail off to Valinor, I will always be with you. You always have Elladan, Elrohir and Arwen and they will always be with you too. We will love you no matter what life we choose,” you tell him. 

He smiles and pulls you into a hug, trying to soothe his aching heart. 

“I know, my darling daughter. I know.”


End file.
